Hey! Say! JUMP
Hey! Say! JUMP centre|679x679px *''El nombre "Hey! Say!" hace referencia a que todos los integrantes nacieron en la era "Heisei" (a partir de 1989 -actualidad) y "JUMP" es la abreviatura de "Johnny´s Ultra Music Power" (El ultra poder de la música Johnny´s)'' *'Miembros Actuales:' 9 **'Ex-Integrantes':'' 1 '' *'Debut: '14 de noviembre del 2007 '' **'Formación': ''24 de septiembre del 2007 *'Origen: Japón *'FanClub Oficial':'' "'''Tobikko" *'Agencia:' Johnnys & Associated *'Genero':'' J-Pop'' Carrera Hey! Say! 7 (inicial) '' En el concierto Spring KAT-TUN del día 03 de Abril de 2007, cinco miembros de la Johnny’s Jr fueron escogidos para formar parte del grupo Hey! Say! 7. Los integrantes fueron, Takaki Yuya, Arioka Daiki, Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto, Chinen Yuri. Inicialmente, no estaba claro si sería un grupo oficial o temporal, pero el grupo comenzó a tener muchos fans. El 16 de junio del mismo año se anuncia que Hey! Say! 7 sacaría un single en la que una de las canciones “Hey! Say!” sería el opening del popular anime Lovely Complex, del single también se ha escogería otra canción “Bon Bon” el cual se utilizaría para el ending del mismo anime. Es la 2º vez que un grupo de la Johnny’s Jr pone en libertad un single, el 1º fue Ya-ya-yah en el 2002. El 01 de agosto, el single Hey! Say! es publicado. La semana siguiente a su salida el single a vendió 120.520 copias en su 1ra semana. Al mismo tiempo Hey! Say! 7 rompió el récord por ser el 1º en la lista de Oricon como grupo joven, con una media de edad de 14-16 años. En el mes de agosto, el single Hey! Say! encabezo en las primeras filas del Oricon, incluso sobresalieron más que sus senpai (Tackey & Tsubasa y Tokio, que en esa fecha sacaron single). ''Debut'' ' El 24 de Septiembre del 2007 en el concierto de la Johnny’s Jr en el Yokohama Arena, que fue transmitido por televisión, se anunció que el grupo Hey! Say! 7 debutaría con otro nombre. El grupo constaría de los 5 miembros de Hey! Say! 7 temporal, más otros 5 que se escogieron de la Johnny’s Jr, a su vez este grupo estaría dividido en 2 sub-grupos. También se anunció que sacarían un single el 14 de Noviembre del mismo año, el cual tendría como título “Ultra Music power” y la canción se utilizaría para la copa mundial de Volleyball en Japón. El single llego a ser el 1# en la lista Oricon. El 22 de diciembre de 2007, Hey! Say! JUMP celebró su concierto debut "Hey! Say! JUMP Debut & First Concert Ikinari! in Tokyo Dome" . Se convirtieron en el grupo más joven en realizar un concierto en el Tokyo Dome con una edad promedio de 15,7 años. '''2008: Nuevos lanzamientos' El 30 de abril, lanzaron su primer DVD de concierto Hey! Say! JUMP Debut & First Concert Ikinari! in Tokyo Dome. Casi un mes después, el 21 de mayo sacaron su segundo single "Dreams Come True" , que encabezó la lista Oricon. En julio del 2008, se anunció que el tercer sencillo "Your Seed" se utilizaría como la canción de fondo para la película animada Kung-Fu Panda. Ya en octubre, el grupo lanzó su cuarto single "Mayonaka no Shadow Boy", que fue utilizado como tema principal para el drama "Scrap Teacher", protagonizado por Nakajima, Yamada, Chinen y Arioka. Al final del año, llevaron a cabo su primera gira nacional "Hey! Say! Jump-ing Tour '08-'09". ' 2009-2010: Conciertos y primer album JUMP Nº 1 ' Después de completar la gira, Hey! Say! 7 tuvo su primera serie de conciertos como una unidad secundaria llamada "Hey! Say! 7 spring concert 09 MONKEY". Al terminarla, todo el grupo se embarcó en una nueva gira titulada "Hey! Say! JUMP CONCERT TOUR Spring '09". Lanzaron su segundo DVD del concierto Hey! Say! Jump-ing Tour '08-'09 el 29 de abril del 2009, saliendo primeros en Oricon. Ese mismo mes, el primer programa de variedades del grupo "Jikuukan Sedai Batoru Shōwa x Heisei Sho wa Hey! Say!", comenzó su emisión con los miembros Yamada, Nakajima y Morimoto. El 7 de junio, se anunció que Yamada Ryosuke y Chinen Yuri serían parte de una unidad especial de Johnny's "NYC Boy's". A finales de julio del 2009, el grupo comenzó una nueva gira llamada "Hey! Say! JUMP TENGOKU DOME" que terminó en el Tokyo Dome. La asistencia total del concierto llegó a un millón de personas y un club de fans oficial fue anunciado. En octubre, otro programa de variedades "Shuumatsu YY JUMP", comenzó a transmitirse. El grupo cerró el año con otra serie de conciertos, "Hey! Say! JUMP WINTER CONCERT 09-10". El 24 de febrero del 2010, el grupo lanzó su quinto single "Hitomi no Screen" después de un año y medio de sequía, que encabezó las filas de Oricon individuales semanales con 202.000 copias. Hey! Say! JUMP, lanzó su primer álbum titulado "JUMP Nº1", el 7 de julio del 2010. El 15 de diciembre, el grupo lanzó otro single bajo el nombre de "Arigato~Sekai no Doko ni Itemo". Alcanzó el número uno en la lista de single's en Oricon y vendió 64,206 copias en su primer día. 2011: Yan Yan JUMP, suspensión de Morimoto y Los Pitufos ' Hey! Say! JUMP y otros jóvenes de la JE, están protagonizando un nuevo programa de variedades llamado "Yan Yan JUMP". El show comenzó el 16 de abril del 2011. El nombre y el tema se basan en ''Yan Yan Utau Studio, un programa que se emitió cerca de 20 años antes, en el que estaban algunas de las grandes actuales estrellas de la Johnny's. El 28 de junio del 2011, el grupo estaba rodeado de una gran controversia después de que las fotos de Morimoto, quien estaba fumando se filtraran. Al día siguiente, en respuesta al escándalo, Johnny's Entertainment emitió un comunicado de disculpa y planeó suspender a Morimoto de todos sus actividades indefinidamente. Después de la eliminación del perfil de Morimoto del sitio web oficial: Johnny & Associates, el mismo Johnny Kitagawa hizo un anuncio sobre el tema. Dijo que Morimoto ahora estaba concentrado en sus estudios y negó toda posibilidad de un pronto regreso. El 29 de junio, el grupo lanzó su séptimo single "OVER". Alcanzó el número uno en la lista de sencillos de Oricon en su primer día con 113,554 ventas. Esto ha hecho que sea el segundo single más vendido de HSJ desde 'Ultra Music Power " su canción debut en 2007. Casi tres meses después, el 21 de septiembre lanzaron su octavo single, "Magic Power". Este fue su primer trabajo grupal sin Morimoto, debido al escándalo anterior y la suspensión. "Magic Power" fue utilizado como tema para el doblaje japonés de la película en 3D "Los Pitufos", en la que los miembros Yamada Ryosuke y Chinen Yuri debutaron como seiyuus, dándoles las voces al Pitufo Tontin y al Pitufo Filósofo, respectivamente. Hikaru Yaotome es unos de los protagonistas en Ikemen Desu Ne, junto a sus compañeros Johnny's ídol Tamamori Yuta, y Fujigaya Taisuke de Kiss-My-Ft2. '''2012: Actividades Internacionales: Tour por Asia y "JUMP WORLD" El grupo llevó a cabo su primera gira en Asia, de marzo a junio, con una serie de conciertos en Taiwán, Corea del Sur y Japón. También se anunció que lanzará su primer single del año y noveno en conjunto, el 22 de febrero, titulado "SUPER DELICATE". El single fue el tema principal del drama Risou no Musuko, el cual protagoniza Ryosuke Yamada junto a Yuto Nakajima. El 15 de marzo, se anunció que la gira en Hong Kong sería pospuesta hasta mayo y que el recorrido de Bangkok seria cancelado, debido a razones desconocidas. El día 22, se anunció que un nuevo musical llamado "Johnny's WORLD" seria producido y dirigido por Johnny Kitagawa, y comenzaría su presentación en el Imperial Garden Theater durante los meses de noviembre y diciembre. Hey! Say! JUMP sería el reparto principal, mientras que otros 100 también participarían, incluyendo a Kiss-My-Ft2, Sexy Zone, ABC-Z y Johnny's Jr.. Mientras que Kamenashi Kazuya, Takizawa Hideaki y Domoto Koichi, harían una aparición especial. El 25 de abril, casi dos años después de su primer album JUMP Nº1, el grupo anunció que van a lanzar su segundo álbum el 6 de junio, bajo el nombre de "JUMP WORLD" y que incluiría desde el sexto single en adelante. Hey! Say! JUMP dio inicio a su primera gira asiática en el Yokohama Arena, el 3 de mayo. A finales de 2012, se anunció que Yamada Ryosuke estará haciendo su debut en solitario con el single "Mystery Virgin", el 9 de enero de 2013. La canción fue solicitada primero en la radio, y la emitieron el 30 de noviembre de 2012. 2013-2014: Continua el éxito Yamada Ryosuke, hizo su debut en solitario con Mystery Virgin en enero de 2013. El single, seria el tema principal para el especial del drama Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo Hong Kong. Ryosuke, fue elegido como la cuarta generación que interpreta al famoso detective de la serie, Kindaichi Hajime. Otro miembro del grupo Arioka Daiki, también aparecería en la serie como un personaje secundario, exactamente como un "kohai" y mejor amigo del protagonista. El drama fue grabado en el extranjero, por lo que cuenta con miembros famosos de Corea y Taiwán, entre ellos Wu Chun, Seungri de Big Bang, y Vivian Hsu. El sencillo y el drama habían llevado Ryosuke Yamada a gran fama, lo que conduce al aumento de popularidad de Hey! Say! JUMP. El 3 de marzo 2013 HSJ tuvo su primer Fan Meeting Event en Tailandia. También se realizó otra gira nacional, Hey! Say! JUMP Zenkoku e 2013, de abril a agosto. Ambos singles liberados en el 2013, Come On a My House y Ride with Me, fueron número uno en la lista Oricon. "Ride With Me" fue el tema de secuela del especial protagonizado por Yamada, Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo – Prison Cram School Case. En enero del 2014, Hikaru Yaotome tuvo su primer papel principal en el drama Dark System Koi no Ouza Ketteisen, junto a su compañero Inoo Kei como personaje secundario. El grupo lanzó su segundo single de edición Doble A "AinoArika/Aisureba Motto Happy Life, que sirve de tema principal del drama "AinoArika", mientras que "Aisureba Motto Happy Life", se usaría para un anuncio. El single encabezó las listas del Oricon. El grupo lanzó su tercer álbum "S3art" el 18 de junio, siendo número uno en la lista Oricon la semana de su lanzamiento. Los miembros continuaron haciendo apariciones en diversos espectáculos y obras de teatro. Hikaru Yaotome y Daiki Arioka, ahora son habituales en el programa Hirunandesu!. Yamada Ryosuke interpretaria a Kindaichi Hajime, nuevamente para Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo N, junto a su compañero, Daiki Arioka que interpreta a Saki Ryuji en el drama. Durante la misma temporada, Yuto Nakajima tuvo su primer papel protagónico en el drama Suikyuu Yankees, en el que Takaki Yuya también participaría como el rival de su camarada. El grupo lanzó su tercer sencillo Doble A llamado "Weekender / Asu e no YELL", que se usarían para los doramas ya mencionados. El single alcanzo el top de la lista Oricon. Chinen Yuri, fue elegido para que participara como uno de los estudiantes en la adaptación en serie de Jigoku Sensei Nube, Yamada tendría una aparición especial en el. Por su parte, Inoo Kei estaria en Takatau! Shouten Girl, Okamoto Keito en la segunda temporada de First Class, y Yaotome Hikaru en Do-S Deka. En el 2014, todos los miembros de Hey! Say! JUMP tuvieron una aparición en una serie dramática. 2015: Nuevos single's, 24 Hour Television, tour, y mas En 2015, el grupo tuvo su primer programa de televisión en solitario, llamado "Itadaki High JUMP" (que luego de dos especiales, se haría regular). También recibieron otro programa de televisión, llamado Little Tokio Life, junto a otro grupo de JE, Johnny's WEST. Ya en febrero, sale a la venta el DVD del concierto "S3mart" , tomando el primer lugar del dia y semana de la lista Oricon (con otras apariciones). En marzo, Yamada Ryosuke hizo su debut en el cine como Shiota Nagisa, protagonista de la adaptación live-action del manga, Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. La película encabezó la taquilla de Japón en su primera semana de apertura. Hey! Say! JUMP lanzó un single que sirve como la banda sonora de la película, llamada "Koro-Sensations". El single tuvo de inmediato el primer lugar de la lista Oricon. 2 días después de ser liberado el single de Sensations, se anuncia el cuarto single Doble A llamado "Chau#/Wo I Need You". Chau# sera usado para el anuncio de Almond Caramel POPCORN de la marca Bourbon, mientras que Wo I Need You, se utilizaría como tema de cierre del Little Tokyo Life. El sencillo, obtuvo el 1º lugar de Oricon. El tour del año se titula "JUMPing CARnival", y del cual el primer concierto se llevara a cabo el 25 de julio y el último el 12 de octubre. Se ha sido anunciado que Hey!Say!JUMP junto con V6 serán los presentadores del maratón de este año de la NTV “24 Hour TV~38~Love Saves the Earth~“, que sera emitido en agosto. El anunció se realizó durante el especial “DASH Itte Q!”. Esta es la primera vez que JUMP, se encarga de presentar el programa. También es la primera vez que dos grupos lo presentan. Ryosuke estuvo a cargo del especial del dorama "Kaasan, Ore wa Daijobu", que sera transmitido en el 24 Hour. El dia 24 de junio, se libera su cuarto album "JUMPing CAR". Como los anteriores este alcanzo la cima de la lista Oricon. El nombre del album significa: en los buenos y en los malos momentos, ¡súbete al JUMPing CAR y avanza hacia delante con nosotros!. Para el día 21 de octubre, ya esta a la venta su decimoquinto single "Kimi Attraction", que como siempre alcanzo el primer lugar de la lista Oricon. Yamada tuvo otro rol protagónico en Grasshopper, junto con Ikuta Toma, liberada en noviembre. Ademas, fue nominado como el mejor artista revelación en los Premios del Japan Academy Prize, y ganó el premio por su interpretación tanto por Assassination Classroom, como por Grasshopper (Japan Movie Critics Award). Arioka Daiki actuó en una serie de televisión llamada Okitegami Kyoko no Biboroku, como Narikawa Nuru. El día 10 de diciembre, Morimoto Ryutaro confirma desde su cuenta de twitter personal, que pertenece a otro grupo; específicamente escribió: "We are ZERO". Lo cual confirma su salida definitiva del grupo (a pesar de algunas fans). Nakajima Yuto fue uno de los protagonista en la película "Pink to Gray" (escrito originalmente por Shigeaki Kato de NEWS), junto a Masaki Suda, la cual sera lanzada a principios del 2016. También participo en un especial titulado "Keiji Ballerino", que se transmitirá a principios del próximo año. 2016: Actualidad El año partió finalizando con éxito su primer "Countdown" en solitario. Ya en febrero, el 10 del mes salio a la venta el DVD del concierto "JUMPing CARnival", el cual fue llevado acabo el año pasado en el Yokohama arena. Alcanzo el 1 lugar de la lista Oricon tanto el primer día como la primera semana con otras apariciones en Oricon. A principios de marzo, el día 3. se confirmo que Inoo aparecería regularmente en el popular programa de televisión: "Mezamashi". Al igual que el año pasado, "Sensations" reaparece por la película "Assassination Classroom: Graduation" (protagonizada por Yamada Ryosuke) con "Sayonara Sensations"). El DVD fue liberado el 23 de marzo recién pasado, alcanzando inmediatamente el primer puesto en la lista Oricon (tanto el día de lanzamiento como la primera semana, con continuas apariciones entre los 50 DVD mas vendidos). El día 29 de marzo, se confirmo que Inoo Kei protagonizaría su primera película "Peach Girl", la cual sera lanzada para el 2017. Los rumores de que Yamada protagonizara FMA como Ed empezaron 2 días después de la noticia de Inoo. Para abril, el día 21 se confirmo oficialmente el regreso de Morimoto Ryutaro al mundo del espectáculo (luego de cuatro años), con su grupo ZERO. Una semana después, el 28 se confirma que Yuto Nakajima seria el protagonista de "Hope", que se emitirá en julio del presente año. ''Sub Grupos '' Hey! Say! 7 esta formado por los miembros mas jóvenes del grupo: Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri, Nakajima Yuto (quienes formaban parte del grupo temporal) y Okamoto Keito. Antes de su salida de JE Morimoto Ryutaro formaba parte de este sub-grupo. El "7" en el nombre hace referencia al año de su debut "2007". Hey! Say! BEST esta formado por los 5 miembros mayores del grupo: Takaki Yuya, Arioka Daiki (quienes también formaban parte del anterior grupo temporal), además de Inoo Kei, Yaotome Hikaru y Yabu Kota. BEST es la abreviatura de "Boys Excellent Selection Team". Integrantes centre|677x677px Arriba: -->'Yuto, Keito, Takaki, Yabu 'Abajo: -->'Inoo, Daiki, Yamada, Chinen, Hikaru'' ''Miembros: *Yamada Ryosuke *Chinen Yuri *Nakajima Yuto *Okamoto Keito *Arioka Daiki *Inoo Kei *Takaki Yuya *Yaotome Hikaru *Yabu Kota Ex-Miembros: *Morimoto Ryutaro'' (integrante de "ZERO")'' Discografía ''Hey! Say! 7 Hey! Say! JUMP '''Singles' 'Album' 'DVD' ''Sensations Conciertos/Tour's *'Johnny's Jr's Hey Say '07 in Yokohama Arena''' (Septiembre 24, 2007) *'Hey! Say! JUMP Debut & First Concert Ikinari! in Tokyo Dome' (Diciembre 22, 2007) *'Hey! Say! JUMP Spring Concert 2008' (Abril 4, 2008 – Mayo 6, 2008) *'Johnny's Theater "Summary" 2008' *'Hey! Say! Jump-ing Tour '08-'09' (Diciembre 20, 2008 – Enero 5, 2009) *'Hey! Say! JUMP Spring Concert 2009' (Marzo 21, 2009 – Abril 26, 2009) *'Hey! Say! JUMP Summer Concert 2009' (Julio25, 2009 – Agosto 27, 2009) *'Hey! Say! JUMP Winter Concert 2009–2010' (Diciembre 19, 2009 – Enero 6, 2010) *'Hey! Say! 2010 TEN JUMP' (Abril 2, 2010 – Mayo 16, 2010) *'Johnny's Theater "Summary" 2010' *'Hey! Say! JUMP Winter Concert 2010-2011' (Diciembre 25, 2010 - Enero 16, 2011) *'Hey! Say! JUMP & Yuuki 100％ Concert with NYC' (Abril 10, 2011 - Mayo 29, 2011) *'Johnny's Theater "Summary" 2011' (Agosto 7, 2011 - Septiembre 25, 2011) *'Hey! Say! JUMP New Year Concert' 2012 (Enero 2–7, 2012) *'Hey! Say! JUMP Asia First Tour 2012' (Marzo 24, 2012 — Junio 24, 2012) *H'ey! Say! JUMP Zenkoku e JUMP Tour 2013' (del 13 de abril, al 23 de agosto del 2013) **13 de abril - sábado: 18:00 - Shizuoka Ecopa Arena **14 de abril - domingo: 13:00 y 17:00 - Shizuoka Ecopa Arena **28 de abril - domingo: 16:00 - Sanwa Arena Aomori **03 de mayo - viernes: 13:00 y 17:00 - Tokki Messe Niigata Convention Center **11 de mayo - sábado: 18:00 - Tokyo Dome **12 de mayo - domingo: 18:00 - Tokyo Dome **19 de mayo - domingo: 13:00 y 17:00 - Hiroshima Green Arena **25 de mayo - sábado: 18:00 - Kyocera Dome Osaka **26 de mayo - domingo: 16:00 - Kyocera Dome Osaka **23 de junio - domingo: 13:00 y 17:00 - Kagoshima Arena **30 de junio - domingo: 12:00 y 16:00 - Mie-ken Ei Sun Arena **14 de julio - domingo: 14:00 y 18:00 - Nagano Bit Hat **15 de julio - lunes: 13:00 y 17:00 - Nagano Bit Hat **21 de julio - domingo: 13:00 y 17:00 - Hokkaido Prefectural Sports Center **11 de agosto - domingo: 13:00 y 17:00 - Marine Messe Fukuoka **23 de agosto - viernes: 17:00 - Miyagi Sekusui Heim Super Arena *'Live With Me live in Tokyo Dome '(sábado 10, y domingo 11 de mayo del 2014) *'Hey! Say! JUMP S3ART' Concert 2014 (del 2 de agosto al 13 de octubre del 2014) **02 de agosto: Osaka-jo Hall (14:00 y 18:00) **03 de agosto: Osaka-jo Hall (13:00 y 17:00) **17 de agosto: Marine Messe Fukuoka (13:30 y 17:30) **20 de septiembre: Ecopa Arena (Shizuoka) (13:00 y 17:00) **21 de septiembre: Ecopa Arena (Shizuoka) (14:00) **11 de octubre: Yokohama Arena (17:00) **12 de octubre: Yokohama Arena (13:00 y 17:00) **13 de octubre: Yokohama Arena (13:00 y 17:00) *'Hey! Say! JUMP JUMPing CARnival Concert 2015' ** 25 de julio - sábado - 16:00 - Sekisui Heim Super Arena (Miyagi) ** 26 de julio - domingo - 15:00 - Sekisui Heim Super Arena (Miyagi) ** 31 de julio - viernes - 17:00 - Osaka-jo Hall ** 01 de agosto - sábado - 12:30 y 17:00 - Osaka-jo Hall ** 02 de agosto - domingo - 12:30 y 17:00 - Osaka-jo Hall ** 05 de agosto - miércoles - 17:00 - Marine Messe Fukuoka ** 06 de agosto - jueves - 16:30 - Marine Messe Fukuoka ** 12 de agosto - miércoles - 17:00 - Hiroshima Green Arena ** 13 de agosto - jueves - 16:30 - Hiroshima Green Arena ** 18 de agosto - martes - 18:30 - Nippon Gaishi Sports Plaza Gaishi Hall (Nagoya) ** 19 de agosto - miércoles - 13:00 y 17: 30 - Nippon Gaishi Sports Plaza Gaishi Hall ** 12 de septiembre - sábado - 16:00 - Hokkaido Prefectural Sports Center ** 9 de octubre - viernes - 18:00 - Yokohama Arena ** 10 de octubre - sábado - 12:30 y 17:00 - Yokohama Arena ** 11 de octubre - domingo - 12:30 y 17:00 - Yokohama Arena ** 12 de octubre - lunes - 12:30 y 17:00 - Yokohama Arena *'Hey! Say! JUMP JUMPing CARnival Coutdown! 2015-2016' *'Hey! Say! JUMP Tour 2016' ** Sensations A motivo de la película protagonizada por Yamada Ryosuke, Assassination Classroom, a inicios del 2015 Hey! Say JUMP forma un nuevo grupo conocido como "Sensations", que estarían a cargo del tema principal del live-action. El 18 de marzo del 2015 es liberado el DVD single "Koro Sensations" (殺せんせーションズ) quedando primero en la lista Oricon. Luego del primer éxito, el grupo vuelve a reaparecer para la secuela Assassination Classroom: Graduation, encargándose nuevamente del tema principal de la película. El día 23 de marzo del 2016 sale a la venta "Sayonara Sensations" (さよならセンセーション), quedando otra vez primero en Oricon (tanto el primer día como la primera semana, con reiteradas apariciones entre los "50 DVD's mas vendidos). Este seria el ultimo single de Sensations. Descripción del Grupo: '' Enviaron a 9 chicos misteriosos para asesinar a Koro-sensei pero fracasaron en su misión y a causa de ello, se les impuso un "duro castigo". Para promocionar la película y conseguir que alcance un éxito total, se tuvieron que convertir en Sensations, una nueva unidad fundada bajo las órdenes del productor, Koro-sensei. Ahora ellos son:'' Commander (コマンダー) : Yamada Ryosuke Doctor (ドクター) : ''Chinen Yuri ''Bullet (バレット) : ''Nakajima Yuto ''SHINOBI : ''Okamoto Keito ''Falcon Jr. (ファルコンJr.) : ''Arioka Daiki ''Rapid Fire (ラピッドファイヤー) : ''Takaki Yuya ''Geek (ギーク) : ''Inoo Kei ''Sonic Hunter (ソニックハンター) : ''Yaotome Hikaru ''Scope (スコープ) : ''Yabu Kota Temas para dramas *''Asu e no YELL para Suikyuu Yankees (2014) *''Weekender para Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo N (2014)'' *''AinoArika para Dark System Koi no Ouza Ketteisen (2014)'' *''Hana egao (Hey! Say! 7) para Sprout (2012)'' *''Super Delicate para Risou no Musuko (2012)'' *''Hitomi no Screen para Hidarime Tantei EYE (2010)'' *''Mayonaka no Shadow Boy para Scrap Teacher (2008)'' Programas de TV * Little Tokyo Live (2014-actualidad, junto a Johnny's WEST) * Itadaki High Jump (2015-actualidad) Anuncios * Wii Deca Sporta * Valmond Curry (actualidad) * KOSÉ Cosmeport Suncut (2016-actualidad) Hey! Say! 7 * Wii Deca Sporta * Lotte Ghana * Lotte Fruitio * Bourbon Jelly Series * Bourbon Almondrush Hey! Say! BEST * Ozack * Wii Deca Sporta Curiosidades * De todos los grupos en la JE, es el que tiene mas miembros, "9" (inicialmente con "10") * Para su concierto inicial el 22/12/2007 titulado Hey! Say! JUMP Debut & First Concert Ikinari! In Tokyo Dome, se convirtieron en el grupo mas joven en realizar un concierto en el Tokyo Dome con una edad media de entre 13-17 años. * Su primer concierto se llevo a cabo 38 días después de su debut. * Para cantar algunas partes de las canciones, suelen "organizarlas" por "BEST" y "7". * Todos sus productos (single's, album's, DVD's) han sido lanzados los días miércoles. (Japón) * Debido a su temprano debut muchos los catalogaron como "acomodados". * Los miembros han admitido que no sabían si iban a funcionar como grupo, debido a sus edades y alturas diferentes, ademas de que la gran mayoría no se conocía entre si. Pero han declarado que han superado sus dificultades y son un grupo bien formado. * El único integrante que llama a todos por su nombre es Chinen. * Todos estudiaron en el mismo Instituto, a excepción de Inoo, Takaki y Keito. * Han sido alagados por sus senpai's por su sincronizado baile. * Los demás en la JE, los suelen elogiar sus por divertidas y difíciles coreografías. * Desde el single "Magic Power", los sub-grupos comienzan a sacar sus propias canciones. (Solo Hey! Say! 7 había sacado previamente una canción "Kagayaki Days" , en su tercer sencillo "Hitomi no Screen". * En Marzo del 2012 tuvieron su primer tour por Asia, estando en Taiwan y Corea del Sur. * El único "solista" del grupo es Yamada. * Desde su Tour de conciertos: Zenkoku e JUMP Tour 2013, Hikaru dibujo a los miembros en forma "animada". Los nombres de cada uno son: Kurusuke (Yamada), Sabonen (Chinen), Yūjikku (Nakajima), Keitoru (Okamoto), Daikingu (Arioka), Yūyasēbā (Takaki), Inoteri (Inoo), Pītan (Yaotome), y Yabunbun (Yabu). A partir de ese live se usan siempre, y quienes doblan la voz de los distintos "personajes", son los mismos miembros. * Hasta el momento, el único integrante que no a participado en la composición de una canción, ni en crear la letra de una es Inoo. * En el 2014, para su álbum "S3art" , se dividieron en 3 sub-unidades: Kaito y-ELLOW-voice (Takaki, Yamada Ryosuke, Hikaru), Night Style People (Chinen, Yuto, Yabu) y Aioitai (Daiki, Inoo, Keito). * En 4l S3ART Live Tour, Hey! Say! JUMP batió dos record's en el "Yokohama Arena". El grupo supero el millón de espectadores (entre todos sus conciertos), ademas de lograrlo en el menor tiempo. * En 2015 se "forma" Sensations un grupo que "casualmente" se parece mucho a JUMP. Estos mantienen una relación senpai-kohai (aunque en realidad son ellos mismos). * Para su cuarto album "JUMPing CAR", volvieron a dividirse en 3 unidades pero esta vez fueron elegidas al azar con el juego de "piedra, papel o tijera" en el programa: "Jan! Jan! kotaete!! Jan! Jan! JUMPQ" (DVD) que venia en la 2º edición limita de #Chau. Las nuevas sub-unidades jugaron entre si un juego de preguntas (sobre el grupo) y el ganador podría, por primera vez para una sub-unidad, grabar un PV. Al final los ganadores del programa fueron los de la estación azul: Yabu, Hikaru y Daiki. * A diferencia que con "S3art", en "JUMPing CAR" las sub-unidades no llevaron nombre. Quedaron como "Hey! Say! JUMP". * Algunos de los integrantes suelen localizarse con sus GPS. * En la 2º edición limitada de "Maji SUNSHINE" (nuevo single que sera liberado el 11 de mayo), viene incluido: "Jan! Jan! kotaete!! Jan! Jan! JUMPQ 2", lo que significa que se aproxima un nuevo album. * Para el PV de "MAJI Sunshine" debían usar uniformes escolares, lo cual preocupo a los miembros mayores, principalmente a Yabu. Enlaces * Johnny's Net *Hey! Say! JUMP official website﻿ Galería 476403.jpg 0025f.jpg Only Star 110418 - 02 - copia.jpg IMG 0006662.jpg HSJ JFC BOOKLET NO. 12.jpg Duet 2013.08 (1).jpg 201303duet 0025.jpg Copia de Myojo1302 0001.jpg Myojo 2013.08 (1).jpg 201306potato 0027.jpg 2013-14 HSJ Calendar (1).jpg Clearfile!.jpg IMG_0005.jpg IMG_0024.jpg 2013-14 HSJ Calendar (26).jpg 544573_530643496977118_1535968284_n.jpg 37652-andltahrefhttpwwwjpo-y0t0.jpg 44462-andltahrefhttpwwwjpo-th0o.jpg 44744-andltahrefhttpwwwjpo-4y4m-0.jpg chau-oo-i-need-you-re.jpg 776px-tumblr_lzrigyXVeE1qk3nvxo1_1280.jpg 10526004_760684557311778_5706677602037493297_n.jpg 20150405213829.jpg B0PXGNOCAAAde1n.jpg o0800091213428812567.png hey sy.jpg 4e4e6947gw1ezkbhvyfp6j21kw13ie3x.jpg jumpingcarnival1.jpg 12794609_1087650277965684_7289250671137583466_n.jpg 12523985_1087651361298909_2896834168067739642_n.jpg Categoría:JPop Categoría:Jpop Categoría:Johnny's Entertainment Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JGroups